Metal-ceramic substrates in the form of a multiple substrate are known, metallisations (metal areas), which are each associated with individual substrates and/or form the metallisation of individual substrates, being provided on a common ceramic plate or layer, e.g. of large area. Then, for instance, grooves forming predetermined breaking lines are introduced in the ceramic layer by lasers, so that the multiple substrate can be separated into the individual substrates along these predetermined breaking lines by mechanical breaking.
A disadvantage is that material which evaporates when the grooves which form the predetermined breaking lines are introduced is deposited back onto the substrate, causing contamination of the multiple substrate, in particular the metal areas, which can have an interfering effect on further processing.
From DE 103 27 360 A1, there is a method of producing a metal-ceramic substrate. According to this method, at least one metal area is deposited on at least one surface side of a ceramic, and after the deposition of the at least one metal area, the metal-ceramic substrate, in a thermal treatment step or method step, is heated along at least one cleavage line or predetermined breaking line, and then cooled suddenly by a coolant in such a way that targeted cracking or material weakening occurs in the metal-ceramic substrate along the cleavage line or predetermined breaking line, because of this temperature change.